Avatar: Legend of Aang
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: It all started when Katara and Sokka from the Southern water tribe found a boy in an iceberg named Aang, turns out he is the Avatar that vanished a hundred years ago! It is his destiny to stop the war that has been raging on for the past hundred years! Join Aang and his friends in the adventure of a lifetime! This is based off of the series so this is book 1! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Legend of Aang

Book 1: Water

Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg

**This is my very first Avatar story and it would be really nice if you all could leave me a few reviews! This story will be all of the Book 1 episodes and then I'll bring out the next story which will be Book 2!**

**I don't own any characters in this series and I hope you all enjoy it!**

"_Water…Earth…Fire…Air. My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the Avatar kept balance between the water tribe, earth kingdom, fire nation and air nomads. That all changed when the fire nation attacked! Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless fire benders! But when the world needed him most…he vanished! A hundred years have passed and the fire nation is nearing victory in the war! Two years ago my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth kingdom to help fight against the Fire nation, leaving me and my brother to look after my tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air nomads and that the cycle is broken…but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world_

XOXOXOXOXOX

In the vast ocean of the South Pole there floated a small wooden canoe, the ice bergs stood tall above them; threatening to crumble at any moment. In the canoe there was a teenaged boy about the age of fifteen and there was a young girl approximately the age of twelve.

The sun beat down on them from above, though it didn't produce any heat whatsoever. The fifteen year old stared intently down at the deep water below them; a reasonable sized fish crept into his vision. He held his spear high above his head, the spear head was a large whale tooth and the strong, long stick that it was attached to was decorated with blue fabric to symbolise his tribe.

"It's not getting away from me this time!" the teenager said as he gripped the spear tightly and glared at the fish, the younger girl rolled her eyes at him. "Watch and learn, Katara" he finished with a smug look on his face "this is how you catch a fish!" he said all too confidently.

The young girl named Katara spotted a fish that was swimming past the boat, it was so close that she could have reached out and touched it. She slipped one of her gloves off and concentrated on the fish, as well as the water.

She took a deep breath before moving her hand smoothly like a wave, she then lifted her hand and a small ball of water popped out of the water with the fish inside it. A smile crept onto the girl's lips.

"Sokka, look!" she said excitedly.

"Shhh, Katara. You're going to scare it away" The boy said in a hushed tone of voice, he still had his whole attention on the fish so he didn't see what the girl was doing. "Mmmmm, I can already smell it cooking!" he said as he licked his lips.

"But, Sokka! I caught one!" Katara exclaimed as she still moved the floating ball of water around without even touching it, as if she were magic. She tried to move it so it was in front of Sokka but instead it went above his head, when he raised his spear it popped the water ball causing the fish to get away and get him all wet. "Hey!" Katara said as she watched the fish slink away through the water, she was droned out though by the scream of Sokka.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" he said as he squeezed his gloves causing a small drizzle of water to fall from them.

"It's not magic, it's water bending!" she sighed "And its-" she continued but Sokka cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's an ancient art, unique to our culture! Blah, blah, blah!" Sokka said, clearly uninterested. "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself!" he said as he rung out some water from his tribal coat.

"Oh! Your calling ME weird!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!" she said with a smirk as she watched him do exactly that. Hearing her say this made Sokka roll down his sleeve and pout at her, he was about to argue when something hit the canoe causing them to jerk and almost fall out of the canoe.

After recovering Sokka looked straight ahead and saw that they were stuck in a strong current that was taking them into a dangerous place which was full of some small ice blocks which had fallen off of some icebergs. Sokka grabbed a paddle and began to push the canoe away from oncoming ice blocks, Katara held onto the canoe for dear life.

Once again the canoe took another blow; this caused them to collide with another one doing some damage to the front of the canoe.

"Watch out!" Katara yelled as she saw another group of ice blocks heading their way "Go left! Go left!" she screamed as the ice blocks approached them. Sokka dodged one but the current knocked them into another one which knocked them into another one! This went on for a while. Two large ice blocks collided with the boat at either side, Sokka and Katara quickly launched themselves onto one of the ice blocks before their canoe was completely demolished.

They both looked around, only seeing ice blocks and a few bits of wood from their canoe.

"You call that left?" Katara said to Sokka as she collected her thoughts.

"You don't like my steering! Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the water ice!" Sokka said as he imitated water bending which made Katara mad.

"Oh! So it's my fault?" she said as she stood up on the floating piece of ice.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" Sokka said, this made Katara even more madder.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" she yelled as she threw her arms around producing waves, plus she ended up cracking an iceberg behind her. Sokka's eyes widened as he heard the crack. "Since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" She continued.

"Uh…Katara!" Sokka said as he pointed behind her at the iceberg that was slowly about to crumble.

"I even do the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" she threw her arms back creating another crack.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka pleaded but Katara just ignored him.

"NO! That's it, I'm done helping you! From now on YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" she yelled and threw her arms back viciously thus creating yet another crack which spread into other cracks, she heard it this time and looked back with a gasp. The iceberg began to crumble, small pieces landed in the water making the bit of floating ice that they stood on glide away. It eventually just broke and created a huge wave which carried them away further; they both fell but managed to cling onto the edge of the ice.

"Ok! You've gone from weird to freakish, Katara!" Sokka said as they both realised what had happened, Katara ignored her brother and looked at the large pieces of ice that floated into the distance.

"You mean I did that!" Katara asked surprised.

"Yup, congratulations!" he said sarcastically, then something weird happened.

A weird blue light glowed from under the waves, air bubbles began to rise out of the water. They both stared down at it in shock before it started to get bigger, they both got wide eyed before scrambling away from the edge of the ice.

Suddenly a huge ball of ice burst out from under the waves, it was still glowing. The brother and sister screamed as they almost feel into the water, plus shock took over their bodies.

Katara stepped forward as she noticed that there was something inside the ball of ice, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it though. She could definitely see glowing arrows, one large one at the top and two smaller ones in the middle of the weird thing. She raised an eyebrow and then the thing opened what looked like glowing eyes, she gasped as she realised what it was.

"He's alive!" she managed to say before stealing Sokka's club "we have to help!" with that she hopped onto some ice blocks and over onto the large ball of ice.

"Katara! Get back here!" Sokka said as he reached out to grab her, she easily avoided him though "We don't know what that thing is!" he shouted after her as he hopped onto the ice ball.

Katara began to whack the thick ice with the club, eventually cracks began to appear. Before they knew it burst open sending out a powerful blast of air, this sent them flying onto their backs.

Sokka held Katara protectively as the huge ball of ice snapped up the middle and let out a huge glowing bolt of blue light into the sky.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Somewhere in the vast ocean in the South Pole there sailed a lone navy boat, on the deck there stood a teenager again who was about fifteen or maybe even sixteen. He wore red and black armour and he had a jet black pony tail; the rest of his head was bald. The most surprising thing about this teenager's face was that he had a huge burn mark across half of the left side of his face, as if he had been blasted by fire!

He stared up at the light and smiled lightly to himself, a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Finally" he hissed, he turned to a rather plump man who sat at a table playing what seemed to be a card game but only the cards were made of stone that had carvings on them. "Uncle! Do you realise what this means?" The old man sighed.

"I won't get to finish my game" the teenager ignored his poor excuse.

"It means my search is about to come to an end!" the old man sighed yet again as he placed one of the playing cards (stones) onto another one "that light came from an incredibly powerful source!" he said as he pointed up at the light that began to slowly melt away into the sky "It has to be him!"

"Oh, it's just the solestrial lights! We've been down this road before, prince Zuko! I don't want you to get too excited over nothing!" Zuko's uncle said as he studied his playing cards. "Please sit, why don't you have a calming jasmine tea?" the man asked as he gestured towards the steaming teapot.

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!" Zuko shouted "I need to capture the Avatar!" He looked up at a man standing up near the chimney of the ship, he appeared to be looking at the light as well. "Hounds men! Set a course for the light!" he finished his sentence when he pointed over at the light.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Katara and Sokka hugged each other as a small figure stood on the edge of the ice looking down at them, his eyes and tattoos began to dim down before they were their normal colours. He began to look as if he would pass out at any moment, then he fell and slipped down the icy wall that was once his icy dome. Katara ran over to him and placed her hand under his bald head and held him up, Sokka began to poke his head with the end of his spear.

"Stop it!" Katara said before shoving the spear away from the weird boy who had just crawled out of the ball of ice, he looked to be at least the same age as her.

The boy's eyes began to flicker open and he began to groan, when he saw Katara he gasped. A strange feeling washed over him, he had never had this feeling before. Katara smiled at the boy, although she had just met him she felt weird inside when she looked at him; it was a good weird though.

"I need to ask you something" the boy told her, Katara's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"Please, come closer"

"What is it?" she asked as she leaned closer.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me!" he asked rather happily, Katara was surprised by this because a couple of seconds ago the boy seemed crippled and now he was so cheerful and giddy.

"Uh…sure!" Katara said as she sat back a little allowing the boy to sit up. "I guess…" a gust of wind then picked the boy up and sat him on his feet. Both Katara and Sokka stared wide eyed at him as they saw him do this, Sokka stumbled back and held out his spear.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked while scratching the back of his head and looking around at the icy terrain.

"You tell us!" Sokka said referring to the fact that he had just crawled out of a giant ball of ice. "How'd you get in the ice! And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked as he poked the boy's side with the spear, the boy just shoved it off.

"I'm not sure!" the boy said still confused to where he was. Suddenly there was a loud snoring sound came from inside the rest of the ball of ice and the boy's eyes lit up as he began to climb into the ice ball where the sound was coming from.

He slid down the other side and landed one a large fuzzy monster that had three legs on each side and it had the same markings as the boy.

"Appa! Are you alright?" the boy asked the fuzzy monster, he leaned down and noticed that it's eyes were still closed. "Wake up, buddy!" the boy says with a small pout before lifting its eye lid revealing a light brown eye. The minute the boy lets go it closes again. After jumping off the monsters head he lands perfectly and gently on his feet, he then begins to pull its lip in order to lift its head.

Katara and Sokka make their way around the side of the ice wall and gasp as they see the strange monster. Eventually the monster wakes up and likes the boy making him laugh.

"You're ok!" the boy says while hugging the monster. The monster stands up and stretches before the boy introduces him.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asks.

"This is Appa! My flying Bison!" the boy says while petting Appa's nose.

"Right! And this is Katara, my flying sister!" Sokka says sarcastically earning him a glare from Katara. Suddenly Appa began to snort, the boy knew exactly what this meant and dived out of the way, unfortunately it was too late for Sokka to dodge the flying snot rocket and it went all over him leaving him in a sticky mess.

Sokka began to flail about as he tried to get the bison snot off of himself, he even rubbed his face off the ground. Katara just watched him amusedly.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out!" the boy says while Sokka peels some remaining snot off of his face making Katara feel sick. "So! Do you guys live around here?" The strange boy asks before Sokka shoves his spear at him…again.

"Don't answer that!" Sokka says to Katara "did you see that crazy bolt of light! He was probably trying to signal the Fire navy!" Katara rolls her eyes and stands in front of the boy while shoving Sokka back a little.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire navy! You can tell by that 'evil' look in his eye!" Katara says as she and Sokka look at the boy who put on the puppy dog face. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka" Sokka gives a sheepish wave "You never told us your name".

"I'm Ah-aaa-ACHOO!" as the boy sneezed he flew straight up into the sky, Katara and Sokka stare amazed at him as he glides back down and stops straight in front of him.

"I'm Aang!" with that he rubs his nose and smiles at them.

"You just sneezed and flew up ten feet in the air!" Sokka said, hardly believing the words that just came out his mouth.

"Really?" Aang said looking up at the sky "seemed higher than that!" this made Katara gasp, she finally worked it out.

"You're an Air bender!" Aang focused his attention on her again.

"Sure am!"

"Giant light beams, flying bison, air benders! I think I've got midnight sun madness!" Sokka said before walking away from them, probably trying to clear his head. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense!" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Well if you guys are stuck me and Appa can give you a lift!" Aang offered, obviously not wanting them to swim home or for some other reason… With a swirl Aang flew up onto Appa's head and grabbed the reins attached to his head.

"We'd love a ride, thanks!" Katara said with a bright smile, Sokka looked back in horror after over hearing this.

"Oh no! I am not getting on that fuzzy, snot monster!" again Katara rolled her eyes.

"Are you hoping that some other monster will come along and give you a ride home?" She said as Aang helped her get into the big saddle on Appa's back. "You know, before you freeze to death!" Sokka was about to argue back when he realised his little sister was right.

With a heavy sigh he climbed up into the saddle as well and sat next to Katara who was bursting with excitement, she had never flew before especially on a flying animal!

"Ok! First time flyers, hold on tight!" with that Aang pulled the reins up and said the 'magic' words. "Yip, yip!" he said, Appa leapt into the air and soared for about a second before falling into the icy water below, Aang knew that something was wrong.

Katara crawled forward to look over the edge of the saddle where Aang was sitting on Appa's head, she was curious to why Appa hardly flew.

"C'mon, Appa! Yip, yip!" Aang repeated but again nothing!

"Wow, that was truly amazing" Sokka said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, Katara glared at him while Aang figured out the problem.

"Appas just tired, after a little rest he'll be soaring through the sky! You'll see!" Aang said as he smiled at Katara who smiled back, she began to crawl back to Sokka when she realised Aang was still smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked, Aang began to blush as he realised that he was still smiling at her.

"O-oh I was smiling?" Aang said innocently, Katara couldn't help but smile back at him. Sokka gagged causing him to get yet another glare off of Katara who was on the verge of blasting him off of the bison with a strong jet of water.

Appa peacefully swam through the ocean, easily avoiding the icebergs. Katara pointed in the direction where their camp was, they had been out a lot longer than they said they would and their gran-gran would be pretty worried so it was in her best interest to get home as soon as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On top of the Fire navy ship stood Zuko, he stared out at the land in search of the Avatar. He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice his uncle approach him.

"I'm going to bed now" The uncle yawned "Yep, a man needs his rest" the man hinted but still Zuko didn't move. The man sighed "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep! Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive you won't find him! Your father, grandfather and great grandfather all tried and failed!"

"Cause their honour didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture, mine does! This coward's hundred years in hiding are over!" Zuko hissed while staring off into the horizon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Appa still floated through the icy water, too lazy to fly anywhere. Everyone sat and stared up at the sky, not a cloud in it so there was no point in playing a cloud guessing game. Katara sat up and crawled to the front of the saddle again, she wanted to ask Aang something that had been clawing at her for a couple of minutes now.

"Hey" she started as she lay her head in her arms and stared down at Aang who lay on Appa's head.

"Hey" he replied with a small smile, obviously knowing she was going to ask something he started off the conversation "what'cha thinking about?" he asked.

"I guess I was wondering, with you being an air bender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" she asked; feeling good that she finally got that off of her chest. Aang's eyes widened a little bit at this question, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth or she might start treating him oddly.

"Uh…no, I didn't know him. I mean I knew people that knew him…but I didn't, sorry!" Aang smiled up at her, Katara shrugged.

"Ok, just curious" she looked down for a little while trying to think of another conversation starter but nothing came to mind. "Oh well, goodnight!" With that she crawled back into the middle of the saddle and lay down.

"Sleep tight!" Aang replied trying to be as happy as possible but he knew that he couldn't tell anyone who he was, he didn't even want to be who he was! Aang gave a heavy sigh before hugging his knees and contemplating to himself if lying to Katara was the best thing to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_He could hear thunder and he could see lightning, they both woke him up from his sleep. Aang sat up and gasped as he realised he was in a storm and Katara and Sokka were nowhere to be seen, he was holding Appa's reins and Appa was roaring at him to led the way._

_Everything was dark and cloudy, he could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. He didn't know what was below them either only that it didn't sound too good. Aang had no idea where he was, everywhere he looked there would be clouds! It was as if they were closing in on him, acting as dark walls that sealed him in from the world, although Appa was there Aang couldn't help but feel alone._

_Aang began to scream as Appa lost control while dodging a lightning bolt, they were going down into the dark night. The next thing Aang knew was that they were plunged into murky water, his eyes were tightly clamped shut. Him and Appa managed to swim to the surface for one last breath of air and they were pulled back under by the current. _

_Aang could feel his lungs giving in, he needed air. He felt his life slipping away, his hand let go of Appa's reins and he felt his body go cold. Suddenly something weird happened…something that Aang had no idea he could actually do!_

_He felt sudden power running through his veins, his eyes shot open and everything became clear, he could see in the murky water. Appa was right above him and was slowly slipping away, Aang suddenly felt as if someone else was controlling him. _

_He slammed his fists together with a great force, this sent out a large glow of light which swirled around himself and Appa. It formed a huge ball and then it began to freeze, this kept Aang and Appa safe and saved their lives! _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aang! Aang, get up!" Someone urged, Aang shot up, his heart was beating so fast that he felt that it would just pop out there and then! "It's ok! We're in the village now!" said a comforting voice, Aang looked up and realised that it was Katara. "Come on, get ready! Everyone's waiting to meet you!" she said excitedly.

Aang looked to the left and saw his shirt and shall were lying in a pile. Katara stood up and made her way outside, she stood at the door way and looked at all of his tattoos, each one was a blue arrow. One went straight up his back and to his forehead, others were on his legs, feet, arms and hands. Suddenly something clicked inside Katara's brain, she knew that there was something strange about Aang and she was determined to find out.

Once he was ready she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside where the rest of the village waited to meet him.

"Aang, this is the entire village!" Aang looked around at the small crowd of people who stared back at him, he gave them all a warm smile. "Entire village, Aang!" Katara finished, Aang felt it was necessary to bow to them as a sign of peace.

Some mothers moved their children away from him, they knew he was an air bender but they didn't know how they worked, well they hadn't seen one in their entire lives! Only people who were over a hundred years old would have maybe seen at least one air bender but that was still very little.

"Uh…why are them all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked as he inspected his clothes for ant sign of bison snot. Katara and Sokka's gran walked up to him.

"Well no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years!" she explained taking a cautious step back. "We thought they were extinct! Until my granddaughter and grandson found you!" she said, Aang stared at her in confusion. Why hadn't anyone seen an air bender in that long?

"Extinct!" Aang asked in disbelief, Katara decided to break the ice.

"Aang, this is my grandmother!" Katara pointed at the elderly woman.

"Call me gran-gran" she said dully. Sokka then approached them, he snatched Aang's handcrafted staff off of him.

"What is this? A weapon!" Sokka said whilst inspecting it "you can't stab anything with this!"

"It's not for stabbing!" Aang used his air bending to get the staff right back to them, this creped Sokka out. "It's for air bending!" Aang used his bending yet again to make his staff into a glider, all that happened was that two wings made of fragile material popped out at the top and bottom; the big one was at the top and the little one was at the bottom. When it popped out Sokka got a fright and screamed making some kids laugh.

"Magic trick, do it again!" shouted one of the children, every child pulled out of their parents grips to see the 'air man' as they called him.

"Not magic, air bending! It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly!" Aang said with a chuckle, Sokka interrupted.

"You know, the last time I checked…HUMANS CAN'T FLY!" he said as if he were mocking Aang, he most likely was.

"Check again!" Aang said confidently before grabbing onto the glider and shooting himself high into the air and then he began to fly around high above them. The villagers stared in amazement as he zipped and zoomed above their head, some of the children and adults cheered for him.

Aang caught Katara's eye as she watched him with a huge smiled on her face, Aang smiled back but it was as if he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Before long he crashed head first into one of Sokka's snow watch towers. As he dislodged his head out of the tower it came crashing down like an avalanche on top of him.

"NO! My watch tower!" Sokka gasped as Katara ran over to help Aang up.

"That was amazing!" Katara said as she pulled him out of the snow, he smiled at her. Sokka tried to fix the damage but was quickly buried under another avalanche of snow, Aang spun his staff easily in his hand and the wings of the glider disappeared turning it into a staff again.

"Great! You're an air bender, Kataras a water bender! Together you can just waste time all day long!" Sokka said in a huff before getting out of the snow and trudging away.

"You're a water bender?" Aang asked Katara surprised, Katara smiled.

"Well...sort of, not yet"

"Alright, no more playing!" Gran-gran said as she walked up behind Katara. "Come on, Katara. You have chores!" with that Gran-gran led Katara away from Aang and into one of the tents.

"See, I told you he was the real thing, Gran-gran!" Katara whispered "I've finally found a bender to teach me!"

"Katara, try not to put all your hope into this boy!"

"But he's special, I can tell! I sense he's filled with much wisdom!" Katara looked over at Aang and saw that he had stuck his tongue to his staff.

"Now my tongue is stuck to my staff!" Aang said, one of the children tugged at the staff which made him yelp in pain. Katara looked back at her gran and gave her a weak smile before following her into one of the tents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Fire navy boat was still searching for the Avatar, it hadn't stopped at all last night; Prince Zuko's orders.

Prince Zuko and three two other Fire nation men stood on the deck, Zuko's uncle was training him for the fight with the Avatar.

"Again!" his uncle sighed, Zuko and the other two men took their stances and began to fight. Zuko blasted two jets of fire at the men, they easily dodged it. They began to blast him with fire but Zuko hopped into the air and blasted fire at them with his feet.

He did a summersault over them and landed perfectly on his feet. His uncle sighed again, he had gotten it wrong…again

"No! Power in fire bending comes from the breath, not the muscles!" the uncle explained "The breath becomes energy in the body! The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" With that Zuko's uncle blasted fire at him that was only a hairs width away from hitting him, he still didn't flinch. "Get it right this time!" this time Zuko lost his patience.

"Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day, teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!" Zuko said as he stood tall above his uncle, again the uncle sighed.

"No! You're inpatient! You have yet to master the basics. DRILL AGAIN!" he yelled as he began to lose his patience with his nephew. Zuko snarled at him like a dog, pure rage burst out of him as he spun around and kicked a bolt of flames in the direction of the Fire nation men which he trained with.

Not seeing it coming the man was easily knocked down and slid across the deck. Zuko turned back to his uncle.

"The sages' tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender, he must be over a hundred years old by now! He's had a century to master the four elements, I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him! YOU WILL TEACH ME THE ADVANCED SET!" he yelled, his uncle soon gave in.

"Very well, but first I must finish my roast duck!" the man said before grabbing his bowl and stuffing his face with duck, Zuko was bewildered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Alright, men! It's important that you show no fear when you face a fire bender, we're the water tribe and we fight till the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka said to a bunch of five year olds who stared clueless at him.

"I gotta pee!" one of them called out as he began to wave his arm around.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war their counting on you to be the men of this tribe and that means NO POTTY BREAKS!" Sokka said to them, they still didn't understand.

"But I really gotta go!" the boy called out again. Sokka's eye twitched at how clueless they were and that they weren't listening.

"Ok, who else has to go?" he sighed, all hands went up and Sokka face palmed before they all walked away to the bathroom. Katara then ran up to him.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran-gran said he disappeared over an hour ago!" just as she said that Aang crawled out one of the igloos he made.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" he laughed, the children laughed along with him. Sokka gagged.

"Katara! Get him out of here, this lesson is for warriors only!" He began to walk away when they heard all the kids laughing and playing. They both looked over at them and they were sliding down Appa's tail and landing in a snow pile. Katara began to laugh along with them, Sokka marched over to stop it all.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" he said as he almost slipped "what's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on!" Aang jumped off of Appa's back.

"What war?" he asked, Sokka's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Your kidding…right?" Sokka said as he turned to face him. Suddenly Aang's face scrunched up as he noticed something in the distance.

"PENGUIN!" He yelled, the penguin's eyes widened as it began to waddle away. Aang used air to make himself run faster to catch it.

"He's kidding…right?" Sokka asked Katara, Katara didn't answer cause she had no idea herself.

Katara followed Aang straight to a whole flock of penguins, he appeared to be chasing them but failing miserably.

"Hey, come on little guy! Wanna go sledding?" He said to them before jumping at one but completely missing. He got back up and smiled at her.

"I have a way with animals!" he said before waddling after a penguin and acting like one, this made Katara giggle.

"Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin If you teach me water bending!" She watched as Aang got pulled around by one of the penguins before letting go.

"Yeah! You got a deal…just one little problem…I'm an air bender not a water bender" he said as he pushed himself off the ground "isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" he asked, Katara looked away.

"No. You're looking at the only water bender in the whole South Pole!" she said with a sigh. Aang sighed too.

"This isn't right! A water bender needs to master water bending!" he looked down and formed a plan in his head. "What about the North Pole? There's another water tribe up there, right? Maybe they have water bender who could teach you!" he said as proud as possible, he thought it was a pretty full proof plan.

"Maybe…but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time! It's not exactly turn right at the second glacier, it's on the other side of the world!" she said trying to work out if there was a way to get up there.

"But you forget, I have a flying bison! Appa and I can personally fly you to the north pole!" Aang said with a huge grin on his face just hoping that she would come, he didn't want to leave without her. "Katara, we're going to find you a master!" he said excitedly.

"That's…I mean…I don't know! I've never left home before."

"Well you think about it, but in meantime can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?"

"Ok, listen carefully my young pupil! Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art" Katara pulled a small fish out of her pocket and all the penguins went mad and began to close in on her "Observe!" she said above the loud honking of the penguins. She then tossed the fish to Aang and they all crowded him, he disappeared under them but Katara could still hear his laughter.

Soon enough they were both racing each other down the slopes on the backs of penguins, they both cheered and screamed when they flew over ledges. Aang took the lead as he flew over Katara's head because he went up one of the bumps, eventually Katara passed him in one of the icy tunnels. Even though Aang used air they still both tied but something else was on their mind.

In the middle of the ice there was a Fire nation ship, it looked as if it had been water bended onto a frozen ice spike and left there for years. Katara got the chills just looking at the thing, Aang was curious to find out what it was.

"Wow! What is that!" Aang asked as he looked up at the unfamiliar mechanical ship.

"A fire navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people!" Katara said remembering the day her gran told her it had invaded their tribe, they killed a lot of innocent people that day and she swore to get her revenge.

Aang began to walk towards it, this triggered Katara's instincts.

"Aang! Stop!" she said as she held out her arm to stop him but he never did stop. "We're not allowed to go near it!" she said urgently. "The ship could be booby trapped!" She said but still Aang just kept walking.

"If you want to be a bender you need to let of fear!" Aang said, Katara bowed her head before slowly walking towards the boat.

With that they both climbed into the nearest opening, Katara could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on edge, something didn't feel right about this place.

They walked around the metal beast, always watching themselves and checking to make sure each other were still there. It was too quiet and Katara didn't like it one bit, Aang may be adventurous but this place gave him the creeps.

They found a room completely filled with just weapons, Aang stared in shock, where did all this come from? What was happening to the world?

"This ship has haunted my tribe ever since my Gran-gran was a little girl!" Katara whispered as she looked around at all the fierce weapons. "It was part of the fire nation's first attacks!" Aang got a weird queasy feeling in his stomach, guilt.

"Ok, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the fire nation! I've never seen any war!" he said as he picked up what looked like a spear.

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked, Aang looked down trying his hardest to remember.

"I don't know…a few days maybe!"

"I think it was more like a hundred years!"

"What? That's impossible! Do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?"

"Think about it, the war's a century old! You don't know about it cause…somehow you were in there that whole time!" Aang's world just came crashing down, how could he have been in there all that time? What about his friends or the monks? Where were they? Aang held his head and sat down.

"A hundred years! I can't believe it" Aang said gloomily.

"I'm sorry, Aang!" Katara said as she rubbed his back. "Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this!" Aang's eyes lit up.

"I did get to meet you!" he said with a smile, this made Katara smile as well.

"C'mon, let's get outta here!" Katara said before helping Aang up and they both walked down the hallways again. Eventually they ended up in the bridge.

"Aang, let's head back now, this place gives me the creeps!" Katara said as they walking into the room. Aang walked forward and hit a wire with his foot, this caused the door to shut and a flare to go off.

"What's that you said about booby traps?" Aang said sheepishly. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a hole big enough to get through, he then grabbed Katara. "Hold on tight!" he said before springing out of the bridge and onto the roof.

Then he made his way down, little did they know they were being watched…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"The last air bender, quite agile for his old age!" Zuko said as he watched them both from his telescope. "Wake my uncle! Tell him…I found the Avatar" he watched them run towards the camp "as well as his hiding place".

**To be continued…**

**As I've said I'm going through all the episodes in book 1 so this will be quite a long story, I'm basing every chapter off of the episodes so that's why there so long :P**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but it'll be a little while…it may be here quicker if you review this chapter :D Please read and review because even if you don't have a profile you can still review, it would be very helpful if you all did that! Any way until next time on… Avatar: Legend of Aang! **


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: Water

Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

The flare shot up high into the sky; creating a signal for the Fire navy ship to follow.

Aang and Katara as fast as they could, they didn't know what would happen when they got back to the camp, they did know that they were in serious trouble.

Katara felt her insides twisting and turning at the thought of another invasion, the one that her gran had mentioned sounded serious and very brutal.

Aang couldn't help but feel bad, Katara had warned him and he went in any way! Worst of all he dragged her into this as well. He looked back at Katara who had slowed down; he stopped to let her catch up.

"Don't worry, Katara! I bet there's no one around here to see that! You and your tribe will be just fine!" Aang casually stated as they approached the village, already they could hear gasps and Sokka yelling at the little ones to get prepared. Katara nodded at Aang, a small smile on her face but the butterflies in her stomach were still there.

They walked into the camp, walking side by side. The minute they walked in everyone turned to face them, a horrible silence filled the air. Katara gulped as she saw Sokka and her gran make their way through the crowd and straight towards them, she looked at Aang through the corner of her eye and saw the same look of worry on his face. Some children pulled away from their parents and ran towards Aang and hugged him.

All the adults wore sour looks on their faces, everyone knew he was trouble the minute he walked into their tribe.

"I knew it!" Sokka yelled, he easily broke the deafening silence "You signalled the fire navy with that flare!" he pointed up at the flare that slowly began to fall from the sky but the light still burned brightly. "You're leading them straight to us! Aren't you?" Sokka said as he pulled some children away from him. Katara couldn't let Aang get all the blame; she also went in that ship with him.

"Aang didn't do anything!" She argued "It was an accident!" Aang began to help; he couldn't let Katara fight his battle.

"Yeah! We were on the ship and there was this bobby trap and…well…we boobied right into it!" Aang began to scratch the back of his head, guilt washed over him as he realised that he could have really endangered this tribe.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!" Gran-gran said as she stepped forward from the crowd, more guilt flooded Aang as he realised that Gran-gran was blaming her.

"Don't blame Katara!" He said, Katara turned to look at him; curious to what he would say. "I brought her there, it's my fault" Aang bowed his head, Sokka then stood forward.

"AHA! The traitor confesses!" He says while pointing an accusing finger at Aang. "Warriors, away from the enemy!" he ordered, the little kids began to make their way back towards their mothers. "The foreigner is banished from our village!" Aang's eyes widened and Katara stared crossly at her big brother, anger boiling up inside of her.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake!" she said through clenched teeth, Sokka clenched his fists. He was angry that she was sticking up for this boy rather that her own village.

"No. I'm keeping my promise to dad; protecting you from threats like him!" again he pointed at Aang who was feeling very vulnerable at the moment.

"Aang is not our enemy!" everything went quiet as they looked away from Aang, Katara sighed heavily realising she would need to explain it more to them. "Don't you see? He's brought us something we haven't had…fun!" Sokka face heated up in anger as he clenched his fists even tighter.

"FUN! We can't fight fire benders with fun!" Sokka said while crossing his arms over his chest, Aang decided to step in.

"You should try it sometime!" Sokka got even angrier, he pointed in the other direction behind Aang.

"Go! Now before I hit you with my club!" Aang threw his arms up in defence, Katara gritted her teeth before grabbing Aang's arm.

"If he goes I'm going with him!" With that she began to walk away while still dragging Aang, Aang sighed heavily.

"No, Katara! I can't let you do this!" Katara turned to face him.

"Why not? Aren't we going to the North Pole together?" She asked, Aang slipped out of her grasp and looked down at the ground.

"I can't separate you from your family, it wouldn't be right! If I ever come across the North Pole tribe I'll definitely bring a water bending master down here to teach you!" Aang said looking up at her, Katara began to smile but she still didn't want Aang to leave.

Aang walked past her and grabbed Appa's reins, he looked back at the villagers and Katara one last time before walking off into the snowy mountains. Katara tried to run after him but Sokka pulled her back.

"C'mon, Katara! You have some chores to attend to" Gran-gran said to her before pulling Katara back inside. Katara felt her throat gain a lump and her eyes began to water, this would probably be the last time she saw Aang. She watched as his small figure made its way into the mountains, then she got pulled into one of the tents.

"I'm going to miss him, gran-gran" Katara whispered as she sat on her knees.

"I know, dear. Maybe this is just for the better, anyway get to work and I'm sure you'll feel better soon" with that the old woman walked back outside and left Katara to fold the clothes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aang walked with Appa for a long distance, only stopping to make sure no one had followed them. They found a lovely big ice wall with big and small holes in it, Aang climbed into one of the holes and Appa climbed into the one below him.

"I'm gonna miss them, Appa. Miss…her" he said with a sigh, Appa roared in reply. "Yeah, I liked her too" he said sadly. Suddenly Aang heard a loud horn in the distance, he sat up and looked into the distance. His eyes widened in horror as he saw one of the evil ships sailing towards the village, he started to panic. "Appa, you stay here!" Aang said before getting on his glider and flying towards the village, Appa just yawned and made himself comfy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sokka began to change into his war gear.

He wore blue traditional southern water tribe war clothes with brown boots that reached up to just under his knee, he wore the traditional war paint on his face and he had his trusty boomerang and club in both of his hands.

After hearing the horn mothers pushed their children inside and made sure that it was barricaded, Katara helped her gran inside just as Sokka ran outside. He was the only man fit enough to fight the fire nation warriors that came to invade his village.

Sokka stood on top of the ice wall that protected the village, the ship was nearing them but Sokka knew that they had to stop at the ice before they did anything and that's when he would attack.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On the ship Prince Zuko had men preparing him for a battle by helping him into his armour, he was so confident about this fight. The capture of the Avatar would make him redeemed and he could go back home and become the rightful king once his father gave him the throne.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The ground shook as the ship got closer to the village, the ice wall began to shake and crumble. Sokka's snow tower didn't stand a chance to the powerful shakes and it easily fell, Sokka gasped and glared at the oncoming ship.

The ship was so close to the ice now but still there were no signs of it stopping, soon enough it crashed right into the ice and tore through it as if it were paper. Sokka readied his club but he became weak at the knees as the great ship towered over him.

Katara came running outside the minute she felt the ground shake, she saw Sokka standing on top of the ice wall and screamed. She saw him try to stand up to the ship but she could already see the door opening, it would crush him.

As the ship tore through the ice it began to make cracks that went straight through the village.

"Sokka! Get out of the way!" She screamed, Sokka was in total shock; he didn't even hear Katara telling him to move. Sokka readied his club as the ships shadow began to consume him, he felt his hand shake as the ground beneath him threatened to fall.

The ship crashed straight into the wall but it stopped, the avalanche it made took Sokka with it. The great doors began to open as a hissing sound was heard and air escaped out from the ship. The door almost crushed Sokka but he dived out of the way, some villagers began to huddle together near the village's fire.

The door slammed against the ground and out stepped Prince Zuko, he walked down the ramp it had made with two fire nation soldiers on either side of him. Everyone stared in shock at the intruder as he looked around, he stopped right at the bottom of the ramp and inspected each and every one of the water tribe.

Sokka began to run at him, Zuko smiled lightly at the pathetic boy who ran at him. When Sokka was about to whack him with the club he grabbed his arm and flipped him over, Sokka landed painfully on his back before Zuko picked him up and threw him into the remains of the fallen ice wall.

Everyone gasped as they saw how powerful he was plus some other soldiers made their way out of the ship towards them, Zuko then began to speak.

"Where are you hiding him?" he asked in a non-threatening voice, everyone looked at each other in confusion. As no one answered him Zuko lost his patience, he then grabbed an old lady…Gran-gran. She had walked outside when she heard Katara shouting at her brother, she was now plucked from the crowd and was held by Prince Zuko.

Katara gasped as she reached out for her gran but still she was too afraid to move, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against all of these fire nation soldiers.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements!" he said a little more harshly, still no one said a thing. He sighed and pushed Katara's gran back towards her, Katara hugged her so tight. She wouldn't ever let him touch her again.

Zuko shot out a bolt of fire, the villagers had to move to avoid it. Still no one said anything which made Zuko madder.

"I know your hiding him!" Zuko said; threatening to shoot yet another blast of fire.

Sokka picked up his club and ran at Zuko again, this time yelling like a buffoon. Zuko ducked down and tripped Sokka up sending him flying up into the air before falling to the ground in front of the villagers. Zuko shot some fire at him but he rolled out of the way, Sokka grabbed his Boomerang out of the boomerang holder on his back.

He launched it at Zuko but her easily avoided it, it went soaring up into the sky. One of the children ran out of the tent and threw Sokka his spear, Sokka caught it just as the kid yelled.

"Show no fear!" Sokka nodded at the boy and then ran at Zuko, Zuko stood there showing not a hint of fear. As Sokka almost hit him he punched the spear causing it to break, he grabbed the rest of it off Sokka and hit Sokka over the head with it and then broke it some more.

Sokka rubbed his head and looked down at the scattered remains of his spear. Suddenly the boomerang came straight at Zuko from the sky, not seeing this he got hit right across the head with it. He was now really mad as flames appeared in his hands, Sokka could already feel the heat coming off of them.

Suddenly Aang came sliding down at the speed of light on a penguin, he held out his staff and went right under Zuko's legs and the staff tripped him up. This caused Zuko's head to be stuck in the snow as some of the villagers cheered for Aang. Aang looked over at the villagers and spotted his friends.

"Oh! Hey Katara, Hey Sokka!" he said with a cheery grin in his face. Sokka stared at him in disbelief but it was soon replaced with gloom.

"Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming" Although he hated to admit it Sokka was very glad that Aang showed up. Aang looked back at Zuko who had just recovered from the little ambush. Zuko prepared himself by standing in position, his men formed a circle around Aang.

They began to close in on him, Aang readied himself for battle though. He blew some wind at them, this covered them in snow.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked bravely, Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. The Avatar couldn't be a kid…could it? Zuko thought to himself.

"You're the air bender? You're the Avatar!" Zuko asked in disbelief. Katara and Sokka plus the whole village stared in shock.

"Aang?" Katara whispered, how could he be the Avatar? And why did he lie?

"No way!" this was all Sokka could say as he shakily stood up. Zuko and Aang began to circle one and other, not taking their eyes off of each other.

"I've been waiting years for the encounter! Training, meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko yelled concentrating hard on the child in front of him.

"Well…you're just a teenager!" Aang said back lowering his staff realising that maybe this guy wasn't such a challenge. He didn't know how wring he was.

Zuko began to form fire and shoot it at Aang but he deflected it with his air bending. One of the blasts almost hit the villagers and that's when Aang realised how much danger they were in.

"If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked as he raised his staff in defence. Zuko nodded briefly before some of his men grabbed Aang's arms and dragged him onto the ship. Katara ran forward, fear obvious in her voice.

"No! Aang, don't do this!" She said as she clutched her hands together, Aang looked back at her and smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Katara. It will be ok!" he reassured but there was still that once off disbelief left in Katara as she tried to think of a plan but nothing came to her. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" He said to her before being pushed onto the boat.

"Head a course to the Fire nation!" Prince Zuko yelled proudly "I'm going home" Aang's eyes widened as he realised that he would be gone for some time. Aang looked down at the villagers and tried his hardest bot to show fear. The villagers looked up at him, tears brimmed in Katara's eyes as she knew they would kill him.

Aang frowned as he saw Katara like this, that's when it hit him…he wouldn't be back at all. The ramp closed and the villagers disappeared from Aang's sight, he disappeared from the villager's sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Half an hour ago the ship had sailed away, with the Avatar on board. The villagers tried to recollect their thoughts but now they knew how much they needed Aang and how much he needed them.

The mothers hugged their children, this day would haunt them for a while. Some others dropped wood into the fire, others tried to repair the walls and the huge crack in the middle of their village.

Katara sat on the ice and looked off in to the distance where she could still see the faintest bit of smoke rising out of the ship's chimney. She hugged her knees to her chest as some tears rolled down her cheeks, only a day ago she had met Aang and she felt as if they had some special bond. Now the Fire nation had captured him and was going to kill him, without him there was no way they would win the war now!

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka!" Katara said as she stood up and wiped her eyes, Sokka stopped in his tracks as he walked behind his little sister. "Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him!" she said more powerfully, Sokka just rolled his eyes.

"Katara, I-" before he got to finish Katara interrupted him.

"Why can't you realise that he's on our side? If we don't help him no one will! I know you don't like Aang but we owe him and-" This time Sokka cut her off.

"Katara!" he yelled, Katara spun round to face her brother "Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" he said as he gestured towards the small canoe that floated in the water next to him. Katara's smile grew as she ran at her brother.

"Sokka!" she yelled in surprise, she was so happy that her brother was with her. She then jumped onto him and they hugged each other.

"Get in! We're going to save your boyfriend!" before he even had time to finish the sentence Katara butted in.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said rather annoyed but she couldn't stay mad at her brother after he had done this.

"Whatever!" Sokka said with a simple shrug.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gran-gran asked them from behind, they both turned around and smiled sheepishly at their gran. Their spirits began to sink, they knew their gran wouldn't let them leave. "You'll need these!" she said finally before holding up three sleeping bags "You have a long journey ahead of you!" she said with a smile.

Both Sokka and Katara ran at her and gave her a tight hug, they all laughed together and Gran-gran couldn't help but feel proud of her grandchildren.

"It's been a long time since I've had hope" she said with a sigh "But you brought it back to life, my little water bender!" she said as she hugged Katara and Katara hugged back. "And you my brave warrior!" she said as she let go of Katara and turned to face Sokka "be nice to your sister!".

"Yeah. Ok, gran" he said as they hugged each other.

"Aang is the Avatar, he's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason, now your destinies are intertwined with his" Katara and Sokka looked at each other briefly before looking back at their gran, a sudden glow of proudness surrounded them.

"There's no way we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe!" Katara said gesturing towards the tiny boat that floated in the water next to them. That's when Appa appeared over one of the snowy hills, Katara then hatched an idea. "Appa!" she said before running over to him.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya!" Sokka said gloomily as he walked after his sister.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The war ship sailed through the ocean at top speed, Zuko had ordered the captain of the ship to get home as soon as possible. Aang had his hands bound behind his back, some fire nation soldiers stood around him. Zuko inspected Aang's staff.

"This will make a fine gift for my father" he said; taunting the Avatar with his words "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks" he said to Aang as he held th staff up right and hit it off the ground. Aang didn't like this comment so he frowned at Zuko, still he didn't show any fear or weakness whatsoever. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold" Zuko said as he didn't get a reaction out of the boy.

The soldiers began to drag him away to the prison hold but Aang had an idea. As they walked down the iron corridor he began to make conversation with the two soldiers.

"So… I'm guessing you've never fought an air bender before!" Aang said as he looked at the man behind him and then at the man in front of him. "I bet I could take you BOTH with my hands tied behind my back!" Aang challenged.

"Silence!" the man in front said in a gruff voice, obviously tired of his taunts. They suddenly stopped at a door, as the man went to open it Aang held in all his breath before blasting a strong gust of wind out of his mouth. This knocked the man in front into the door and knocked him out, Aang crashed into the man behind him and with suck force the both flew backwards. The man took all the damage as they collided with a wall down the corridor, this knocked him out also.

Aang jumped up the stairs and was up on the deck again, he began to run towards the door to where the rooms were kept. He basted it open with some air ran inside into another maze of corridors.

"THE AVATAR ESCAPED!" the once unconscious man said as he pulled himself up the stairs, another man heard this and ran to warn Zuko.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Appa lazily swam through the ocean, clearly ignoring Katara's yells to tell him to fly. Sokka began to 'help'.

"Go. Fly. Soar." He said in a bored tone, Katara just shot him a glare.

"Please, Appa! We need your help… Aang needs your help!" Katara pleaded but still Appa just floated through the water.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka continued as he rested his head on his hand.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly but I do, Appa!" she said as she cuddled into the fur on Appa's head, she gently began to pet him. "Come on! Don't you want to save Aang!" she said trying to persuade him more.

"What was it that kid said?" Sokka asked "yee hah. Hup-hup. Wahoo. Uh… Yip-yip?" As soon as he said this Appa's tail slammed against the waves and he began to take off into the sky, he was finally flying.

"You did it, Sokka!" Katara screamed happily as she looked down at the ocean below.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's-" he stopped in mid-sentence when Katara gave him a knowing look, he then shrugged "I mean… big deal he's flying" he said before looking back down at the oceans and smiling to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile Aang ran through the corridors like a mad man, he had heard one of the soldiers confirming his escape. He stopped when two soldiers appeared in front of him; swords sheathed. He gave them an awkward smile.

"You haven't seen my staff around… have you?" he asked, he got his answer when they both ran for him. He then ran up the walls, he ran under their legs and over their heads and was out of sight within seconds. "Thanks anyway!" he said as he disappeared.

Aang jumped through a hatch and was met by a soldier, he ran at him just before he started to fire bend. As the blast of flames shot at him Aang did a front flip over them, the ropes that tied his hands behind his back caught onto the man's helmet therefore snapping them and then freeing him. The man was knocked to the ground though but Aang didn't mind, he did just try to kill him.

Aang ran up another corridor where the rooms where, he looked in every single one of them in search for his staff. The first three rooms were empty but the fourth one was Prince Zukos uncle's room, Aang imediently retreated when he saw the man was sleeping.

"Sorry" he whispered as he shut the door, that's when he noticed the door at the top of the hall was open and there was his staff. He ran into the room and the door shut behind him, his eyes widened as he turned round and saw Prince Zuko who stood in front of the now closed door.

"Looks like I underestimated you" Prince Zuko said before taking his stance, he then began to blast fire bolts at him. Aang screamed and managed to dodge them but that's when he was cornered. He stood at the wall and panted heavily, he managed to duck out of the way of yet another powerful blast.

He rolled under Zuko's legs and managed to stay behind him as Zuko tried to get him. Aang then made a ball of air and hopped onto it before zooming around the room, this made it extremely difficult for Zuko to get him. Eventually Zuko knocked him off of the air ball but that's when Aang hid behind a fire nation flag.

Aang pulled it off the wall and wrapped it around Zuko but he easily set it on fire and set himself free. Aang grabbed his staff and was horrified to see that Zuko had escaped the flag, the mattress on Zuko's bed gave Aang an idea. With a swipe of his staff Aang moved the mattress so that it slammed against Zuko sending him into a wall, he swiped it up and Zuko hit the ceiling. Aang then escaped.

Zuko fell onto the mattress and growled as he noticed Aang was gone.

Aang opened up a hatch that led him to the bridge where they controlled the ship, they all looked at him. He then ran out of the door and threw his staff into the air, it then turned into a glider and Aang leaped onto it. He really did think he was going to escape…that was until Zuko leapt after him and caught his leg sending them both painfully to the ground.

Zuko was about to shoot Aang with more fire but was distracted when he heard a loud roar coming from the sky, Aang smiled because he knew what it was.

"What is that?" Zuko asked as the flying thing drew nearer.

"Appa!" Aang yelled with happiness, he turned just in time to deflect one of Zuko's oncoming fire blasts. It knocked him back though to the edge of the ship, another couple of shots made him lose his staff and then jump onto the barrier. To avoid another fire blast Aang dived off of the ship and into the icy waters below.

"AANG! NO!" Katara yelled as she saw Aang sink, pure rage and sadness coursed her veins. Had she and her brother failed already?

Under the water Aang began to sink, he could feel himself go cold again as the life drained away. He then heard Katara's distant yells and that's when it came over him. His arrows and eyes lit up and he felt powerful, again it felt as if someone was controlling him.

He began to spin thus creating a spiral of water that shot him up to the surface. The spiral of water lifted him high into the air and everyone stared in shock at this magnificent sight. Aang landed on the ship deck and began to water bend like a pro. He spun the water around in a circle that grew bigger and bigger, it eventually smashed into the soldiers and Zuko and sent them flying into the barriers.

It sent Zuko overboard, Sokka and Katara stared in amazement.

"Did you see what he just did!" Katara said in a high squeaky voice, probably because of the amazement.

"Now that was some water bending!" was all that Sokka could say. Aang then suddenly collapsed just as Appa and the others had landed.

"AANG!" Katara yelled as she and Sokka ran over to help him "Are you ok?" she asked him as she held him close.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Thanks for coming" Aang said weakly, they both smiled at him.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory!" Sokka said with a smile.

"I dropped my staff" Aang said as he looked over at it, Sokka got up in a flash and ran for it.

"I got it!" he said, the minute he picked it up Zuko grabbed it. Sokka screamed and began poking Zuko's head with it which made him let go and fall, unfortunately he grabbed hold of the anchor.

"HA! That's from the water tribe!" Sokka yelled proudly down at Zuko. Katara helped Aang onto Appa's head but that's when the soldiers began to attack. Katara attempted to freeze them with the water that was still on the deck, instead of hitting the soldiers she hit Sokka and froze his feet to the deck.

"Katara!" he yelled, Katara smiled sheepishly but did the same move only this time it hit the right targets.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" Katara yelled as she climbed onto Appa and into the saddle.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang! I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!" he said as he walked the ice off to free his feet. He then climbed up onto Appa and into the saddle where he yelled frantically "Yip-yip, YIP-YIP!" Appa took off straight away.

Zuko's uncle appeared and helped him up onto the deck, Zuko was not happy one bit.

"Shoot them DOWN!" he yelled, he and his uncle shoot a large fireball at the flying bison. Aang ran forward though and walked it with an air blast which sent it into the ice wall above the ship. This caused an avalanche that covered the front of the ship leaving it unable to move.

"Good news for the fire lord" Zuko's uncle said "the fire nation's greatest threat is just a little kid" he said sadly, Zuko shook his head.

"That 'kid', uncle! Did this!" he said gesturing to the avalanche that may as well have destroyed his ship "I won't underestimate him again!". Zuko looked over at the soldiers who were unfreezing the other soldiers "Dig us out and follow them" everyone looked at him "As soon as you're done with that!"

He then began to glare at the Avatar and his friends and they flew away on the flying bison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the sun set Appa peacefully flew through the air, the clouds were yellow and a touch of orange and the sea below had turned a greenish shade. It was beautiful.

"How did you do that!" Katara asked Aang "With the water! It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" she said.

"I don't know…I just sort of…did it!" Aang said in reply.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara brought up, Aang sighed at this.

"Because…I never wanted to be" he said as he looked away from them both. It then suddenly went quiet as they all began to think. Some of the sun rays shone down on them creating a nice glow…a special glow.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war" Katara said softly, Aang just bowed his head at this. He knew that he couldn't save the world, besides the war had been raging on for a hundred years, what did the people expect. Did they think he was some god that could just click his fingers together and the war would be over? Aang sighed heavily.

"And how am I going to do that?" he asked sadly.

"According to legend, you first need to master water then earth then fire…right?" Katara said on the verge of an idea.

"That's what the monks told me"

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master water bending!"

"We can learn it together!"

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some Fire nation heads together!" she said as she turned to look at him, Sokka smiled.

"I'd like that, I'd really like that!" Sokka said as he thought of all the possibilities.

"Then we're in this together!" Katara said as she smiled at the two boys.

"Alright but before I learn water bending we have some serious business to attend to!" Aang said as he sat of the saddle and pulled out a map. He began to point at different places on the map, Sokka and Katara huddled around him. "Here, here and here!" Aang said.

"What's there?" Katara asked pointing to the earth kingdom.

"Here, we ride the hopping Lamas, then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish! Then back over here we'll ride the hog monkeys, they don't like people riding on them but that's what makes it fun!" Aang said with a smile.

So it as set, the three adventurers were going to have one awesome summer.

**Well I hope**** you all enjoyed this chapter! Again I'm not so sure when the next chapter will be out so keep your eyes open for it and review please! **


End file.
